DragonBorn
by GreatPeace
Summary: Natsu était un jeune garçon heureux, vivant en total harmonie avec la nature et aussi avec son père adoptif Igneel, un dragon de feu. Jusqu'à ce que le garçon assiste à la mort de son père, tuer par un homme qu'il jura vengeance. Trouvé et adopté par Makarof, il grandira avec le désire de partir de Fiore et d'échapper de la tyrannie du Roi.
1. Introduction

« **Mu lost ni nuk.** »

- Nous n'étions pas prêts. -

« **Mu lost ni nuk fah vuldak do daar lein.** »

- Nous n'étions pas encore prêts au changement de ce monde. -

Fiore n'était qu'un sombre pays, livré à lui-même. Les guerres faisaient toujours rages. Le pays était déchiré en cinq parties. Cinq régions qui ne cessèrent de se faire la guerre, et cela depuis maintenant deux cents ans.

Au cœur de tout ce bain de sang, il y avait la grande cité de Crocus, là où vivait la famille royale, une longue lignée de mage possédant le pouvoir antique des Dragon Slayer.

Afin de mettre fin à cette guerre, le roi actuel, Mirmulnir, décida qu'il épouserait et enfanterai chaque fille de chaque chef des cinq régions afin de pouvoir avoir cinq héritiers dont l'un sera digne de gouverner le royaume et d'y maintenir la paix.

Ainsi, cinq enfants naquirent. Mais l'un d'entre eux était déjà perdant.

Nous nous y attendions mais nous n'étions pas prêts.

« **Ahrk nu mu saraam voth ath arosend do faal Dovahkhiin.** »

- Et maintenant, nous attendons avec désespoirs, l'arrivé de l'Enfant de Dragon. -


	2. Prologue 1-2

**Note de l'auteur** : Bien le bonjour petit poisson ! C'est moi ! GreatPeace ! Ou Luky ... Ou FT-NaLu si tu préfères, m'enfin bref. Ca fait 1 ans que je n'ai pas écrit sur FT, 1 ans ! Et ce que j'écris est la nouvelle version de DragonBorn, une histoire qui a hanté ma tête depuis deux ans ! Cette histoire s'inspire essentiellement du monomythe, en gros, le héros aux mille et un visage de Joseph Campbell. Le monomythe bien connue aussi sous "l'appelle à l'aventure". Alors ici c'est un prologue qui n'a presque rien à voir avec le monomythe (vue que le héros n'est pas ici), là on est parti dans un délire du seigneur des anneaux et autre heroic fantasy. La fic s'inspire beaucoup sur la mythologie de Skyrim, d'où le nom, mais nos héros ne vont pas buter de Dragon. La langue, le draconique, y est aussi dedans. Je m'inspire aussi un peu des Final Fantasy mais un chouilla. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce prologue, car c'est vraiment dans le 2ème que les choses commenceront, l'appelle à l'aventuuuuuure. Je pense qu'il y aura des fautes, je suis une personne humaine, c'est normale que ce que j'écris puisse être imparfait pour vous, maniaque de l'écriture, après au lieu d'être des gros salopards qui vont m'engueuler comme quoi j'écris comme une merde, merci de bien vouloir éviter ce genre de commentaire u_U vous pourriez être des personnes plutôt sympathique et me dire ce qui ne va pas, ça fait toujours autant plaisir !  
Autre chose, c'est très certainement le seul chapitre où on verra Gajeel, Wendy, Sting et Rogue. Sachez que je ne les déteste pas. Je les aimes bien, surtout Gajeel 3

Bref à vous de savoir ce qu'il se passe.

* * *

**Prologue [½] :**

**Qosttid**

Celui qui est nait pour perdre.

_« Le pouvoir tend à corrompre, le pouvoir absolu corrompt absolument. Les grands hommes sont presque toujours des hommes mauvais. »_ Lord Acton.

* * *

La mer était incroyablement agitée pour une fin d'été, pourtant la tempête se montrait au loin, laissant les hommes à bord du navire souffler de satisfaction. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple navire, avec de simples personnes à bord.

Le Roi en personne se déplaçait.

Où irait un Roi en cette fin de saison ? Il se dirigeait sur les îles du nord, dont l'une se nommait Lambdadelta. Une ile habitée par une grande montagne dont le bout se trouvait au-delà des nuages. C'était là-bas que siégé trois vieux sages de ce monde. On les appelait, la triade du Sacre.

Le roi avait une importante raison pour rencontrer la triade car c'était à eux de savoir qui était l'enfant le plus digne pour devenir le nouveau roi. Si c'était à eux de s'en remettre la cause, c'est parce que ces trois sages étaient un et seul dragon autre fois. Le dragon le plus sacré de Earthland. Afin d'aider et de conseiller les humains, il partagea son esprit en trois et se réincarna alors en trois personnes. Ils étaient aussi les premiers à avoir enseigner la magie du Dragon Slayer et à la famille royale. Voilà pourquoi le roi devait les voir, eux seuls possédaient la sagesse suffisante pour choisir quel fils du Roi, Mirmulnir, serait le meilleur et le plus digne à hérité du trône.

La mer se calma. A bord, les marins ainsi que les soldats s'étaient tous rapprochés du bord afin de voir si au-delà de l'horizon ils pourraient apercevoir l'ile. Le brouillard qui les avait encerclé commencer aussi peu à peu à se dissiper, laissant apparaître une lointaine montagne qui traversait les nuages.

- Nous avons trouvé ! S'écria un marin qui l'apercevait dans sa longue vue.

Les autres levèrent les poings en guise de victoire. Les marins jetèrent alors l'encre et envoyèrent des barques sur la mer. Ils étaient environ cinq barques de cinq personnes. L'une d'elle contenait le roi.

* * *

Ils accostèrent discrètement. Le roi, ne montrait pas de réel expression sous sa barbe grise devant le paysage qu'il apercevait, il grinça des dents. Les soldats ainsi que le souverain lui-même remarquèrent que la brume qui avait disparu sur mer était toujours présente sur l'ile, devant eux. Le général de la troupe de soldat ouvrit la marche, pour aussi protéger son souverain.

Le chemin était rude et silencieux, pas un seul n'avait prononcé un seul mot ni même un lament. Mirmulnir pouvait voir derrière lui le crépuscule s'évanouir dans l'océan et laissé par aux ombres qui grandissaient de plus en plus et qui aussi, fusionnaient entre elles. Seulement, tout était caché par la brume. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, ils n'arrivèrent plus à distinguer ce qu'il y avait derrière eux. Ils n'arrivèrent non plus à se distinguer entre. La seule chose que le roi savait, c'était qu'il devait continuer tout droit afin d'arriver au pied de la montagne. Les brindilles se brisèrent après chaque pas au sol, mais la brume n'avait pas disparut. Certains soldats commencèrent à plaidoyer.  
- Puisse Maevis nous montrer le chemin. Murmura l'un d'eux.

Le roi secoua la tête en entendant ce que ce soldat venait de dire. Maevis était une déesse mais ce n'est pas en la priant que cela arrangera les choses.

Au bout d'un moment, ils ne virent plus leurs pieds, le sol avait entièrement disparu, engloutit par le brouillard. Tout était sombre, la nuit était déjà là.

- Mon roi, ne pouvons-nous pas nous reposer et avancer demain ? Supplia un soldat.

Le roi se retourna pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Non ! Le royaume attend ! Mes enfants attendent ! Ils veulent une réponse au plus vite ! Donc nous devons continuer !

Le soldat trembla mais le Roi n'en fit rien. Il tourna le dos et continua, seul s'il le fallait.

Lorsqu'il commença à avancer, la brume commença à se dissiper et des dizaines de lumière bleue virent à eux, leur offrant de la lumière.

- Regardez ! Ce sont des fées ! S'écria le général.

Le Roi profita de cette occasion pour continuer, si les fées sont venues à eux pour les aidés, et bien il fallait en profiter.

Après une route qui ne fut pas si longue grâce aux fées, Mirmulnir et ainsi que sa troupe arrivèrent enfin au début de l'escalier qui montait tout en haut de la montagne enneigé. Le général et ses soldats regardèrent la montée bouche bée.

- Ça sera une longue route. Dit le général.

Le Roi soupira, il commença sa montée.

Tout au long du chemin, le froid gagna peu à peu les hommes. Après quelque minutes, plusieurs hommes abandonnèrent, le roi s'en fichait, ce qui importer, c'était de monter. Il devait monter tout en haut, c'était son but. A un moment donnait, il ne savait pas si c'était le froid qui le faisait divaguer mais à force de regarder le bout, il avait cette impression que le chemin se rallongeait.

* * *

Il ne savait pas combien d'heure il était ici, ni même combien de temps cela lui a pris à monter, en faite cela faisait peut-être des jours. Il était fatigué et mourrait de faim. Tous ses hommes l'avaient abandonné durant la montée sur la montagne. Milmunir s'assit un instant, sa gorge était trop sèche. Il était essoufflé et ses jambes tremblèrent. Il fallait qu'il se repose, de toute manière, il était arrivé, au bout de la montagne, devant les portes qui menaient droit vers la triade.

Le vent était violent, la neige était tellement froide. Il avait l'impression que cette neige était beaucoup plus froide que celle du pays d'Iceberg.

Derrière lui se trouver les portes, deux grandes portes en pierre bleue et d'une surface finement sculpté et taillé de divers fractales symétriques entre elles-même sur chaque porte.

Il attendit plusieurs minutes avant de souffler et cet alors qu'il entendit un bruit grinçant, les portes c'étaient ouverte toutes seule. Le souverain de Fiore se releva avec difficulté, ses jambes tremblèrent, et il se hâta vers l'entrée. Il faisait noir lorsqu'il pénétra dans le sanctuaire mais après quelque pas, des flammes s'allumèrent tout au long, illuminant un long couloir qui le dirigeait vers deux autres grandes portes. Il marcha avec une légère panique, c'était la première fois qu'il venait voir la triade, il avait des souvenirs que son père était déjà venu pour connaître comment mettre fin à la guerre de Fiore, malheureusement, les sages de la triade du Sacre était silencieux à sa question. Aujourd'hui il espérait que cela n'allait pas être le cas.

Il était stupéfait des flammes qui éclairer son chemin. Elles étaient rouges mais avec une nuance de rose. L'un de ses fils était le Dragon Slayer du feu, jamais il ne l'avait vu faire des flammes roses. Il arriva enfin aux nouvelles portes, il leva son bras droit pour ouvrir celle de droite mais avant même qu'il n'ait frôlé le bois lisse, elles s'ouvrirent seules.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouva était horriblement éclairé, tout était blanc, les murs, le sol. Au centre de la pièce était posée sur une table en ivoire, une pierre recouverte de gravure. Milmunir s'avança doucement vers cette pierre dont les dessins l'intriguèrent. Il y avait un homme qui semblait se battre avec des flammes contre un dragon. Quelque chose lui donner l'impression que ce dragon n'était pas comme les dragons qu'entourer sa famille. Non, il était beaucoup plus maléfique que les autres dragons. Et aussi, il était énorme. Il y avait aussi autre chose interpella le souverain, l'homme représentait porter une écharpe écaillé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il avait la modeste impression qu'il connaissait cette personne. Et si c'était ce qu'il pensait, c'est que ce dragon arrivera bientôt, très bientôt.

La porte derrière lui claqua, le faisant sursauter. Il regarda derrière lui mais il n'y avait personne, en se retournant de nouveau, il aperçut trois personnes derrière la pierre, beaucoup plus grand que lui, leurs barbes étaientt beaucoup plus longue et ils portèrent de longues robes blanche. Milmunir vit que leurs yeux n'étaient pas humains, verts comme des émeraudes, des pupilles fines, c'était le regard d'un dragon que la triade portait pour le roi.

Le souverain de Fiore trembla mais il se mit à genoux le plus rapidement possible, la tête baissée. Il y eu un long silence entre eux, Milmunir profita de cette occasion pour adresser la parole.

- Mes seigneurs ! Je suis navré de vous déranger mais, ma famille s'en remet de nouveau à vous, je suis venu savoir...

- Qui a le potentiel d'être roi ? Coupa l'un d'eux avec une voix vide.

- Oui. Confirma le Roi.

- Nous attendions ta venue depuis longtemps, Milmunir. Continua toujours celui qui lui avait coupé la parole.

- Et nous avions bel et bien une réponse à te donner. Une réponse avant même que la question ne soit poser mais une réponse qui ne risque pas de te plaire. Fit celui qui était entre les deux.

Le roi grinça des dents, tout ceci ne lui disait absolument rien qui vaille mais il secoua la tête.

- Cela m'est égal, je veux savoir !

- Voici notre réponse : Shaytan ne doit pas devenir roi.

Le souverain cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, n'était pas sur d'avoir compris.

- Mes seigneurs... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Shaytan ne doit pas être roi mais si il ne doit pas l'être, qui le sera ?

- Votre héritier arrivera que si vous disiez à Shaytan de ne pas être roi.

Le roi secoua la tête.

- Mais cela n'a aucun sens ! Si vous le souhaitez, je ferais en sorte que Shaytan ne devienne pas roi mais dites moi qui à le mérite de devenir mon successeur ! Gajeel ? Même si il est beaucoup trop provocateur ? Sting ? Bien qu'il soit une personne trop excité à longueur de journée, il est tout de même raisonnable ! Rogue est peut-être trop discret, je suppose, je comprendrais si vous ne le choisissez pas et Wendy est trop jeune et surtout, une fille ! Mais pour l'amour du ciel, dites-moi qui vous avez choisi ! Qui est mon digne successeur ? Et pour quel raison Shaytan ne doit-il pas devenir roi ?

Le roi trembla quelque instant, il s'était laissé importer, il ne savait pas quel sentence il risque de subir pour avoir parler de cette façon à la triade. Et pourtant malgré ses craintes, les sages lui répondirent comme ils avaient fait.

- Dites à Shaytan qu'il ne deviendra pas roi et plus tard, vous serez qui sera votre successeur.

Ils avèrent prononcé cette phrase en même temps.

- C'est une volonté qui provient du passé, de nous, de Maevis et même de Zeref.

- Zeref ?! Rugit Milmunir. Quel est le rapport avec Zeref ? Zeref est mort !

- Et il risque de revenir si Shaytan devient roi.

Milmunir abandonna, il baissa la tête en signe de défaite.

- Soit. Je ferais en sorte que Shaytan ne devienne pas roi. Et je reviendrais afin de savoir qui a le mérite d'être roi.

Il se retourna en faisant valser sa cape et il tenta de tirer la porte pour l'ouvrir. Lorsque cette porte bougea, il partit. Disparut sous les yeux de la triade du Sacre, ils finirent par dire en eux :

- Le futur est déjà écrit, et nous avons déjà déclenché la prophétie. Pardonne nous ton sort, Milmunir. Ton futur héritier, celui qui nous sauvera tous, est l'Enfant de Dragon, **Dovakhiin**.

* * *

La grande citée de Crocus était illuminé par un soleil radieux, aucun nuage n'était dans le ciel à cacher ne serait-ce, un rayon du soleil. La lumière faisait rayonner le château d'or, il brillait tel un trésor que l'on venait de découvrir.

C'était dans les jardins que l'on pouvait trouver quatre personnes proches, quatre adolescents avec d'étrange créature qui ressembler à des chats. Des exeeds.

Le plus grand possédait de longs cheveux noirs en bataille, il avait des piercings sur son nez et ils faisaient aussi office de sourcil. Avec lui, il y avait aussi un autre aux cheveux noirs, cependant, ils étaient plus courts et ils cachaient la moitié de son visage et aussi un autre garçon, lui en revanche, avait des cheveux blonds épineux. Il y avait une petite fille en leur compagnie, elle souriait naïvement, ses longs cheveux bleus étaient partagés en deux couettes.

Elle leva ses yeux vers les trois garçons avec un sourire.

- Il paraît que Père rentre aujourd'hui !

Un étrange sourire espiègle s'illumina sur le visage du plus grand.

- Oui ! Et nous connaîtrons la réponse ! C'est moi, votre nouveau roi !

Les trois autres portèrent sur lui, des yeux arrondit et une bouche bées.

- Bien sûr que non ! S'écria le deuxième garçon aux cheveux noirs. Celui qui deviendra roi, c'est Sting !

Sting, gêné par les propos de son -petit- frère, se gratta la nuque avec aussi un regard légèrement ennuyé. Il avait cette habitude que son frère le mettait en valeur, après tout ils avaient le même âge eux-deux, seulement de sept mois d'écarts, faisant de lui plus grand que ce dernier et ils étaient souvent ensembles. Au final, il se plaça derrière la jeune fille et il posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Très sincèrement, je ne pense pas être roi. Mais Wendy pourrait être une parfaite reine !

Le visage de Wendy devint rouge pivoine, on pouvait alors le sentir chauffer jusqu'à dix mètres. Pour elle, c'était bien la première fois que son frère lui fasse un tel compliment. Même les chats n'en revenaient pas qu'il ait pu dire une telle chose. C'était gentil, de sa part. Le petit frère s'alarma de panique mais essaya tout de même rester calme.

- Mais Wendy est trop jeune ! Et c'est une fille !

Le regard de Sting foudroya ce dernier.

- Rogue ! Il y a un problème à ce que Wendy soit une fille !

Sentant que la pression allait très certainement remonter, Wendy retrouva ses esprits et se mit doucement entre les deux.

- Voyons ! Voyons ! Je pense que Sting plaisante !

Elle fit un rire léger mais elle reprit :

- Mais Gajeel est très certainement le mieux placé pour être roi, ou bien toi, Sting, ou bien il y a… Shaytan…

Ce nom fut prononcé avec une hésitation.

- Shaytan ? Roi ? Impossible ! Se moqua Gajeel.

- Gajeel ! Il a ses chances pour devenir roi ! Reprit Wendy.

- Cela ne lui intéresse pas !

Il ricana vite mais il remarqua que ses deux autres frères portaient un regard sombre et sérieux.

- Tu es bien le seul à dire ceci.

- Shaytan n'a qu'une idée en tête à présent, c'est de devenir roi. Cette information vient de Happy.

Gajeel avait à présent une mine légèrement choqué, et aussi figé. Il espérait avoir mal compris, car si Shaytan était sérieux à vouloir devenir roi, il était à présent que trois à se battre pour la couronne, il y avait peu de chance que Rogue soit choisi car celui-ci était le dernier garçon de la famille et Wendy était encore plus jeune qu'eux et surtout, comme l'avait dit Rogue, c'était une fille. Wendy fini par soupirer, ses yeux se tournèrent vers son exeed, une jeune chatte blanche qui la regarder elle aussi sans réellement expression.

- Dit moi Sharuru, as-tu vu un bel avenir pour Fiore ? Demanda-t-elle.

Son chat secoua la tête mais tenta de la réconforter avec un sourire. La jeune princesse répondit à son sourire, cependant, malgré tout ce qui pourrait arriver, la réponse que le royaume attendait, elle avait terriblement peur, peur que cette réponse soit en réalité quelque chose de mauvais.

* * *

Au même moment, dans la même cité, sur une montagne, dans une grande arène, et pourtant aussi immense qu'elle était, il n'y avait qu'un homme à l'intérieur. Il était grand, des cheveux aussi longs et épineux mais rouge. Il était torse nu, son corps était trempé de sueur. Sa respiration était bruyante et lourde mais rapide. Il ne savait plus combien d'heure il était ici, à s'entrainer dans cette arène mais cela devait être des heures et ce qui était sûr, c'est que ce n'était pas terminé.

Au moment où il allait faire une nouvelle prise, il sentit une odeur qu'il connaissait mais avant qu'il réagisse, il entendit :

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec tes frères et ta sœur ?

Il se retourna et il fit disparaître toute trace de fatigue, montrant alors de la joie à la place.

- Père ! S'écria-t-il. Vous êtes enfin rentrés ! Après tant de temps !

Son père ne répondit pas pour le moment, il attendit que son fils se calma afin qu'il puisse continuer à parler.

- Vous connaissez enfin la réponse. Je suis tellement impatient et excité !

Et pourtant, il tremblait, non pas de fatigue mais de peur, car en réalité, il avait peur de connaître la réponse, qu'elle déçoit le jeune prince. Le Roi hocha sa tête. Il se rapprocha donc du prince afin d'avoir une conversation dîtes sérieuse avec lui.

- Oui je la connais, c'est pour cette raison que je suis venu de voir.

Lorsqu'il entendit ses mots, il avait l'impression qu'on s'était débarrassé de tout ce qui était terriblement lourd, son cœur était léger et il battait de mille feux. Il avait envi de hurler, d'exprimer sa plus grande joie qu'il devait obligatoirement refouler en lui. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sourire.

Le souverain de Fiore se rendit compte que ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas la bonne chose à faire, car en réalité, ce qu'il avait à lui dire n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, pour lui.

- Est-ce que... C'est moi qui suis... Commença Shaytan avec une petite voix.

A contre cœur, le roi secoua la tête, avec un visage inexpressif.

- Non Shaytan, en réalité, ce n'est pas non plus la réponse que tes frères attendent. La seule réponse que j'ai eu, est que tu ne dois pas être roi. Ils ne veulent surtout pas que se soit toi qui le devienne.

Tout ce qu'on lui avait retiré, il avait l'impression que tout lui était retombé dessus. Son cœur se serra, sa respiration augmenta de nouveau, son visage demeura grave. Il avait comme une boule dans la gorge qui grandissait. Ses poings se resserrèrent aux fils des minutes qui passaient.

- Pourquoi ? Murmura Shaytan. Pourquoi pas moi ?

- La triade du Sacre ne souhaitent pas que tu deviennes roi, mais moi même je ne comprends pas leur raison.

Les yeux du rouquin s'alarma et il regarda son père dans la panique.

- Alors ne les écoutez pas, père ! Laissez moi avoir ma chance ! Vous saviez que je m'entraîne dur pour devenir roi !

- Je ne peux contredire la triade.

La stupéfaction de Shaytan s'envenima en colère, son regard s'assombrit et tous ses traits se durcirent.

- Mais vous êtes le roi ! Vous n'avez pas à les écoutés ! Choisissez par vous-même ! Choisissez moi ! Je vous promets d'être le meilleur que tous ces imbéciles !

- **Il suffit Shaytan !**

Tous les membres de Shaytan tremblèrent de fureur. Son estomac se tordit d'angoisse, alors qu'il regardait les yeux de son père dont il avait l'impression qu'il lui envoyait des éclairs. Sa voix était terriblement sévère, il avait peur de cette voix depuis qu'il était jeune mais à présent, cela ne lui fit qu'augmenter sa rage.

- Je crois comprendre pourquoi ils ne veulent pas de toi. Dit de nouveau son père d'une voix à nouveau calme. Tu es avide de pouvoir. Je peux à présent sentir de l'obscurité dans ton cœur.

Shaytan grinça des dents. Il regarda son père partir avec des yeux remplient de flammes froide et mortel qui le foudroyait.

Depuis ce jour, Shaytan et son roi ne s'adressèrent plus la parole, et un jour, sans que la première feuille d'automne n'eut touché le sol, Shaytan disparut.

* * *

Une légère brise soufflait dans les aires. Les papillons virevoltaient à plusieurs endroit et les oiseaux sifflotèrent dans leur propre paix habituelles. Le soleil monta de plus en plus dans les cieux, ses rayons effleuraient une silhouette qui semblait se dépêcher de plus en plus. Au bout d'un moment, cette mystérieuse personne cacher par une longue cape bleu clair s'arrêta brusquement pour se retourner afin de regarder une grande ombre qui lui cacher le soleil. Ce qu'elle vit alors n'était pas un spectacle de tous les jours. Dans le ciel, juste au-dessus d'elle, il y avait un dragon qui planait bien loin dans les cieux. Bien sur, le dragon ne l'avait pas vu, elle n'était qu'une simple fourmis pour lui. L'étrange personnage retira enfin sa capuche et dévoila son visage. Pâle et lisse, ses yeux verts donner une certaine profondeur à son visage, et ses cheveux étaient longs et rose. C'était une jeune fille. En plus d'avoir une longue bleu, dessus, elle portait une robe grise au reflet bleu. Elle portait un panier.

Après avoir pleinement profiter du spectacle, elle tourna des talons et continua à se diriger en courant à sa destination. Elle entra dans un bois, elle évita beaucoup de grosse racine qui sortait de la terre tout en courant. Enfin, une vieille maison se tenait face à elle. Le lierre envahissait les murs et certaines fenêtres étaient brisés. Elle ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers un lit qui contenait un corps humain.

- Je suis là, Mama Flo ! Dit la jeune fille tout en sortant les ingrédients de son panier.

Elle se dépêcha de les brouiller avec divers ustensiles et elle mit le tout dans un bol. Et le tout, accompagner par les toussotements insupportable de la vieille femme qui se trouver dans ce lit.

La rosée donna son bol à la vieille dame du lit. Son visage était entièrement ridés, ses yeux fermés mais sa bouche ouverte, elle cracha ce qu'elle devait avaler.

- Mama Flo, vous devez boire !

La vieille ouvrit enfin ses yeux faiblement, toujours, la jeune fille l'aida à boire son breuvage. Après quelque gorgée avalée, la rosée sentit une main tremblante lui prendre son poignet. Elle regarda la vieille dame dans le lit avec des yeux sous le choc.

- Tu sais Elora que je suis finie.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Pas encore !

- Ma vie doit s'arrêter. Tu dois continuer seule.

Le silence s'installa trois secondes mais il se brisa lorsque le bol tomba au sol, laissant un bruit qui éclata à ses oreilles. Le corps d'Elora trembla, dans sa gorge, une corde se noua, elle sentit son nez qui avait du mal à respirer. Des larmes se versèrent sur les joues de la rosée cependant, elles furent essuyer par les mains ridés de sa Mama Flo.

- Elora, souviens toi que la porte des ténèbres que tu détiens doit toujours être fermer. Toujours...

- Oui...

- Toujours...

Sa voix s'estompa, la main de la dame âgée tomba du visage d'Elora. Dans la forêt, on entendit à présent les sanglots de la jeune fille.

* * *

Le château était si calme depuis le départ de Shaytan. Le Roi ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés, il envoya plusieurs soldat à sa rechercher mais sans trouvaille. Ses frères avaient émir la supposition qu'il était partit avec son dragon dans un autre pays ou bien il était quelque part avec leur maitre, Gildartz. Pourtant, on retrouva ce maitre à son habitude la plupart du temps dans des bars avec divers jeunes filles. Il leur disait à plusieurs reprise qu'il ne savait guère où se trouver le prince dragon slayer de feu.

Six mois c'était donc écoulé et toujours aucun signe du prince. Le roi avait au final prit la décision de revenir voir la triade afin que ceux-ci se décident enfin à choisir le nouvel héritier du roi vu qu'il avait dit la vérité à Shaytan. Il devait y aller demain à la première heure. Ou du moins, si il était encore là.

Cette nuit fut sombre, il n'y avait aucune étoile dans le ciel. Tout le monde était les bras de Morphée. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour être encore debout à cette heure aussi tardive. Elle se dirigea vers les couloirs personnels du Roi.

Il marchait à pas lents, son visage n'avait aucune expression mais il se retenait de montrer son excitation. Enfin il arriva devant la porte de la chambre du Roi. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte de la chambre et la laissa ouverte. Toujours, il s'approcha du lit, là où se trouver le roi, son père, seul. Le jeune prince sortit discrètement la lame qu'il avait caché avec soin. Il la regarda avec désir puis il la leva haut en l'air et juste avant de porter son coup fatale, il murmura :

- Longue vie au roi.

Seulement, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'une petite silhouette le regarder depuis la porte ouverte.

* * *

- Wendy ? Demanda une petite voix.

C'était une petite chatte blanche, Sharuru, qui venait d'entré dans une sombre pièce. Le volet n'était bien sur pas ouvert, pourtant dehors il y avait un soleil éclatant. Cette dernière se rapprocha du lit de son amie qui était toujours endormie.

- Wendy ? Le soleil vient de se lever.

Elle souleva la couette, mais ce qu'elle vit n'était que de l'horreur. Elle hurla. Elle sortit alors en courant, ses yeux débordant de larmes.

- A l'aide ! S'il vous plait !

Elle arriva enfin dans la salle du trône mais elle n'y trouva que ses autres compères, deux autres exeeds, l'un était marron rouge avec une veste bleu et l'autre, plus petit, était dans un costume de grenouille, d'ailleurs, cette dernière était terriblement en larme, son ami, avait des yeux vides. Sharuru se rapprocha d'eux, ne comprenant pas leur situation.

- Rogue... Murmura la petite grenouille.

- Lector ! Frosch ! Que s'est-il passé ? Wendy est...

- Sharuru, Sting et Rogue, ils sont morts...

L'horreur se glissa de plus en plus dans les yeux de la chatte blanche, elle se couvrit la bouche avec ses petites pattes. Les oreilles de Lector se baissèrent et il fini par se lâcher, il prit Frosch dans ses bras et il pleura.

- Sting...

Sharuru comprit alors quelque chose d'épouvantable, si Wendy, Sting et Rogue ont été assassiner, est-ce que Gajeel... ? Elle termina sa conclusion et à ce moment-là, elle releva une de ses oreilles afin de mieux entendre ce qu'il y avait. Elle se retourna et vit un quatrième exeeds courir vers eux.

- Lily...

- C'est Gajeel ! Il a été assassiner !

Lily respira très lourdement et lorsqu'il avait dit ses mots, on aurait cru qu'il aurait craché tout ce qu'il contenait dans sa gorge. Il souffla encore. Sharuru n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait maintenant.

- Et je suis allé voir le roi, Continua Lily, lui aussi est mort.

Aujourd'hui, les exeeds étaient confrontés à une grave situation. La famille royale venait d'être assassiner. Elle songea à celui qui était parti mais cela m'étonnerait tout le monde qu'il puisse revenir, et maintenant.

- Vous êtes là les exeeds.

Cette voix, elle reconnue cette voix, une voix qui parlait avec une certaine perversité. Tous se retournèrent pour faire face à l'homme qu'ils n'avèrent revu depuis un bout de temps à présent. Shaytan était ici et bien vivant. Derrière lui se trouver être le dernier exeeds à appartenir à la famille royale, le chat bleu qui symboliser le bonheur, Happy.

- Shaytan... Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Sharuru timidement.

Le visage de Shaytan produit un sourire, un grand sourire mais pas du tout réconfortant.

- Tu as dû remarquer que toute ma chère famille vient de mourir.

- Où étais-tu depuis tout ce temps ?! Finit-elle sans se préoccuper des détails qu'elle connaissait déjà.

- J'ai voyagé, je m'entraînais... Vous n'avez pas reçu mes lettres ? Dit-il avec sarcasme.

Il fit une pause puis reprit :

- C'est étonnent ! Dès que j'envisage de rentrer, tout le monde se fait assassiner. Si ça n'est pas un cadeau du ciel !

Lily finit par grincer des dents, ses poings se resserrèrent.

- Tes frères sont morts ! Ta petite sœur est morte ! Ta petite sœur ! Tu n'en as rien à faire qu'elle soit morte ?!

- Voyons les choses du bon coté ! Je suis le roi maintenant ! Répondit-il à se dernier.

- Tu es un égoïste...

Cette voix avait été murmurer rapidement, et celui qu'il l'avait prononcé se trouver juste derrière Shaytan. Shaytan baissa sa tête puis en se retournant vers son chat, il brandit son épée vers on visage.

- Happy ! Hurla Sharuru dans la terreur.

La lame de l'épée n'effleura que son visage, tout en faisant tomber quelque poile.

- Je pourrais te tuer de cette façon, comme un roi. Prononça Shaytan d'un ton hautain. Ou bien te tuer comme un Dragon Slayer, mes flammes pourraient facilement se débarrasser de toi.

Happy trembla, ses larmes inondaient tout son visage. Puis il prit tous son courage et lui dit :

- Vas-y ! Fait le ! **FAIT LE**!

Au fur et à mesure, on aurait cru que ses yeux étaient devenus une grande fontaine tellement que ses larmes coulaient. Ses yeux étaient toujours connectés à ceux de son « prince » et il y avait une flamme provocateur. Après divers secondes, Shaytan rangea son épée et évita le regard de Happy. Sharuru en avait assez, elle s'approcha de lui et demanda d'une petite voix :

- Que s'est-il passé... Shaytan ?

- C'est vous qui les avez tués, n'est-ce pas ? Conclu Lily avec des doutes.

L'intéressé fit un petit sourire, puis après, il rigola fortement, l'écho de son rire faisait résonner la salle. Les chats regardèrent, de la peur sur leurs visages, leurs cœurs se serrèrent dans leur poitrine et ils étaient à présent figé dans leur propre position. Seules les larmes arrivèrent à tomber. Soudainement, le rire prit fin.

- C'est vrai, je les ai tués. C'était la seule chose à faire après tout.

- Et vas-tu nous tuer, nous aussi ? Demanda Lily.

- Non, et même si vous êtes les seuls à savoir que je les ai tué, vous m'êtes encore utiles. Vous êtes des chats qui volent après tout.

- Nous ne ferions rien pour vous !

Shaytan rigola doucement tout en étant amère.

- Dans ce cas, je vous exterminerais, vous et votre peuple.

Les chats baissèrent tous leur têtes. Maintenant que Shaytan est le seul à pouvoir être roi, il serait capable de les tuer. Personne ne pourrait les aider, et même pas Lily qui était le plus fort de tous ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Shaytan regarda Lily avec un sourire, il savait maintenant comment les tenir en laisse.

- Je connais ta puissance Lily, tu es certainement le plus utile de tous. Je comprends pas comment cet idiot de Gajeel ait pu t'avoir. Lector et Frosch peuvent être de bon serviteur, ou de bon messager vu que vous volez tous. Toi, Happy, c'est toi l'exeed qui m'est attribué, tu seras mon serviteur et le plus proche. Obéis moi au doigt et à l'oeil et il ne t'arrivera rien.

Happy grogna. Shaytan se retourna vers la dernière, Sharuru.

- Toi Sharuru, tu es précieuse car contrairement à tous ces imbéciles, tu possèdes le pouvoir de voyance. C'est un merveilleux don que tu as.

Sharuru ne pouvait pas sourire à ce que Shaytan venait de dire, elle sait que cela n'était que de l'hypocrisie.

- D'ailleurs, commençons ! Dis moi ce que tu vois dans mon futur.

- Votre altesse, je ne crois pas que je peux...

- C'est un ordre !

- Je ne peux pas contrôler mon pouvoir !

- **Je t'ai dit que c'était un ordre**!

L'hurlement de Shaytan donnait l'effet d'avoir prit un sac d'eau froide. Sharuru était pétrifiée dans la peur, ses yeux totalement écarquillés et ses oreilles étaient rabaissées. C'était comme un rugissement, de dragon. Les autres avaient reculé, ils étaient heureux qu'ils n'étaient pas à la place de Sharuru pour subir la colère de Shaytan. Frosch s'était caché derrière Lector, Happy avait à présent les yeux vides. Le silence était dominé la salle, il n'y avait rien d'autre, on entendait rien. Personne ne fit rien.

Soudainement, le visage de Sharuru s'assombrit.

-Vous allez gouverné sur ce royaume... Le peuple vous craindront. Les pays voisins aussi. Et dans dix-huit ans, vous allez réveillé les forces obscure de Zeref et le tout puissant Acnologia et ceci vous fera régner sur ce monde.

Les yeux de Sharuru était entièrement vide d'émotion lorsqu'elle prononçait ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle était prise dans une sorte de transe, elle réagissait souvent de cette façon lorsqu'elle avait une vision. Shaytan sourit, de plus en plus, il sursauta même, comme si on venait d'offrir un cadeau à un enfant. Les chats eux, n'avaient pas la même réaction, au contraire, ils ravalèrent leur salive avec de la peur et du dégout s'installèrent dans leur regard.

- Ce destin est formidable ! Fit Shaytan, extasie.

- Cependant...

La voix de Sharuru avait repris. Shaytan s'arrêta, et il regarda de nouveau la chatte blanche avec une légère surprise. Ce « cependant » ne l'intrigua.

- Dans dix-huit ans aussi, viendra un Dragon Slayer, qui vaincra toutes ces forces démoniaques ainsi que vous. Dans votre langue, il se fait appeler **Dovakhiin.**

Shaytan tomba à genoux. De légère sueur froide l'envahit, il avait cette horrible impression qu'on venait de le poignarder. Il tremblait. Les autres exeeds, en revanche, prirent sourire, mais ils essayèrent de se retenir de rire ou de fêter leur joie.

- Qui … Comment... ? Bégaya Shaytan. Quel sorte de Dragon Slayer ?

Le visage de Sharuru redevint normale. Ses yeux étaient toujours écarquillés, même si elle venait de prédire une bonne nouvelle. Elle secoua la tête dans tous les sens.

- Je ne sais pas ! C'est tout ce que j'ai pu voir dans le futur ! Pardonnez moi ! Pitiez !

Elle se mit à genoux devant lui, toujours en plaidant. Shaytan baissa sa tête mais il arrêta de trembler.

- Je ne vais pas te tuer, pas maintenant. C'est les autres Dragon Slayers et les Dragons que je vais tuer. Sans exception.

Il se releva et se retourna afin de partir. Mais avant de disparaître, il fit une dernière mis en garde.

- Si vous racontez à qui que se soit ce que nous venons de dire, la prophétie, la mort de ma famille, c'est vous que je tuerais.

* * *

Aux fils des jours qui passèrent, Shaytan fut alors couronné roi de Fiore, et ses frères et sœur ainsi que son père fut enterré, en compagnie bien évidemment du nouveau Roi. Il avait inventé une histoire sur la façon dont sa famille était morte. Bien qu'aux yeux du peuple les premiers jours, il semblait bon mais au final, ils se rendirent compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Shaytan avait reprit les même personnes avec qui son père travailler, l'un était son ministre Judo Heartfillia, et l'autre, son conseiller Ivan Dreyars. Il leur fit part de son projet, tuer tous les dragons et Dragons Slayers. Cela avait tout de même terrifier les deux hommes.

Depuis, ils retrouvèrent divers Dragon Slayers dans la ville de Crocus même. Ils les firent pendre devant des centaines de personnes en guise de leçon. Personne ne devait être plus fort de le Roi. Il n'y avait aucune exception, qu'ils soient des femmes ou des enfants. Les Dragons cependant, furent dure à trouver. Il n'y avait que Shaytan pour tuer des Dragons, étant lui-même un dragon slayer, à chaque fois qu'il tuait un dragon, il absorbait alors son âme et cela le rendait encore plus puissant.

Shaytan était devenu une personne méprisable aux yeux de tous les habitants de Fiore. Et pourtant ils restèrent dans la peur.

Il fut un moment où Shaytan se mirent à la recherche d'un remède, d'une potion ou tous ce qu'il pourrait l'aider à être invincible pour duper la prophétie de Sharuru mais aussi, la mort elle-même. Il avait entendu dire qu'il y avait une étrange magicienne qui vivait près des montagnes de l'est et qui pratiquer toute sorte de magie, même celle qui était interdite. Il se mit alors à sa recherche avec une troupe de soldat. En cherchant dans toutes les forêts de l'est, il avait mit plusieurs jours et plusieurs nuit. Il n'y avait aucune pause, pour personne.

Un jour, après plusieurs supplices de la part de ses soldats et de sa conscience, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Mais il laissa sa troupe et il partit à pied. Il s'était alors retrouvé dans une prairie, son odorat développé avait senti quelque chose qui pourrait l'intéresser. Shaytan avait sentie une chose qui devait être unique, ou plutôt quelqu'un. En s'approchant, de plus en plus, il entendit une voix.

___« Lips, ripe as the berries in Junes_

___Red the rose, red the rose. »_

C'était une voix mélodieuse et si féminine. Cela ne pouvait être l'un de ses idiots qui le suivait, c'était très certainement une paysanne. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprocha, il entendit la suite des paroles mais aussi, la personne a qui appartenait cette voix cristalline.

___« Skin, pale as the light of the moon_

___Gently as she goes. »_

Une fille dans une cape bleu pale, elle avait de longs cheveux roses légèrement ondulés. Son visage était pâle mais cela fit ressortir ses lèvres si rouge comme une rose, et elle avait des yeux aussi vert qu'une émeraude. Pied nu, elle marchait sans réelle direction. Shaytan avait cette impression que cette fille, sa voix, son regard, ils étaient si triste. Le nouveau roi se sentait tellement bien en sa présence, il était comme... Apaisé. Comme si tout pouvait arriver autour de lui, il se sentirait bien en compagnie de cette inconnue. Mais son regard triste resserrait son cœur dans sa poitrine. Il se rapprocha d'elle, mais il ignorait la raison pour laquelle il allait vers elle. Lorsque cette dernière eu terminé sa chanson, Shaytan posa sa main sur son épaule la faisant sursauter en hurlant. Il retira vite sa main. La jeune fille le regarda avec des yeux haineux.

- Vous êtes fou ?! Vous venez de me faire peur ! Fit-elle.

Le souverain réfléchi à ce qu'il allait répondre, il n'aimait pas lorsqu'une personne quelconque lui parle de cette façon, surtout si c'est une femme, mais elle réussi à l'intimider, ce qui blessa sa fierté.

- Pardonnez-moi.

Que venait-il de dire ? C'était certainement une première pour lui depuis qu'il avait assassiné son père. Quel étrange pouvoir avait-elle sur lui ? La jeune fille se calma. Son visage redevint passible.

- Ce n'est pas trop grave. Dit-elle. Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

Il était stupéfié que cette fille ne le reconnaissait pas. Mais il essaya de garder sa tête froide et d'agir comme il le fait souvent. Il confirma :

- Oui, je suis à la recherche d'une femme, une vieille magicienne du nom de Florinda. La connaissez-vous ?

La rosée se bloqua, dans sa bouche, elle mordit ses lèvres pour se retenir de pleurer. Elle regarda le sol tout en s'agrippant à sa robe.

- Mama Flo... Est morte...

L'esprit du Roi était à présent sous l'emprise de la peine et de la pitié. Comment arrivait-il à se sentir comme ceci ?

- Je ne savais pas... Vous devriez vous sentir terriblement seule.

Elle hocha la tête, tout en regardant le sol.

- Pourquoi vous ne viendriez-vous pas avec moi ?

Elle releva sa tête, totalement surprise, vers lui.

- Je suis le roi, Shaytan Dragneel. J'aimerais beaucoup que vous puisez venir vivre avec moi.

La tête de la rosée devint rouge pivoine. Et Shaytan se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Pourtant, il attendait avec impatience sa réponse, si elle refusait, il se sentirait très triste.

- Votre altesse... Prononça-t-elle. Vous êtes beaucoup trop aimable mais êtes-vous sûr qu...

Il prit sa main et la regarda droit dans ses yeux. Il lui sourit avec sincérité, jamais il n'avait souri ainsi et il était heureux d'offrir très certainement son plus beau sourire à cette fille.

- J'en suis sûr.

Elle sourit à son tour puis elle acquit de sa tête.

- Mais comment vous vous appelez ? Demanda-t-il.

- Elora, Elora Ten Vicolatte.

Lorsqu'elle lui dit son nom, Shaytan se rendit compte qu'à cet instant, il venait de ressentir une chose qu'il avait oubliée, de l'amour.

* * *

Elora passait de merveilleuse journée au palais, jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse. Le Roi l'a gâté sans arrêt. Elle avait sa chambre, sa salle de bain, son balcon, ses robes, et même un des jardins du château lui appartenait. Les serviteurs étaient aussi gentils avec elle, sa vie était certainement meilleur qu'avant même si il y a un sentiment de regret pour sa petite maison. Elle avait fait connaissance avec les cinq exeeds mais c'était surtout avec Sharuru qu'elle aimait discuter. Cependant, elle était curieuse de savoir pourquoi Sharuru était souvent mélancolique.

Une fois, Sharuru lui avait dit :

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi le roi est comme cela avec vous.

Elora avait cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, son air enfantin avait en fin de compte reprit le dessus mais elle n'avait pas du tout comprit de quoi la chatte blanche venait de parler.

Un mois plus tard, après l'arrivée d'Elora au château, le roi lui demanda en mariage. Le choc s'installa partout, sur tous les serviteurs, les soldats, les exeeds et même sur Elora. Elle avait longuement réfléchi à sa proposition mais en fin de compte, elle accepta. La fête du mariage était longue, trop longue pour les conseillers du roi. Ils avaient pensé que cette fille pourrait rendre pire le roi qu'il n'était. La fête était amusante pour Elora, c'était la première fois. Shaytan était terriblement heureux, avec elle.

Mais un jour, toute la vision qu'Elora avait pour Shaytan changea.

Il avait interdit à toute personne de la toucher, sous peine d'être exécuter. Elle vit que Shaytan fit pendre beaucoup de personne innocente. Elle comprit qu'il était fou. Un roi égoïste et avare et il l'avait pervertit pour rester avec lui. Pourtant, Shaytan n'était jamais le même avec elle. Il était une personne souciante et sincère et même lui n'osait la toucher. Pourquoi avec les autres il était si froid et horrible ?

Comme il ne l'a touché jamais, même pas un baisé, pour ses besoins intimes, il invitait divers femmes de Maison de passe et au matin, il se débarrassait d'elles afin qu'il n'y ait aucune descendance.

Elora pleurait dans sa chambre. Seule. Ou du moins...

- Ainsi vous aviez enfin comprit.

Elora releva la tête de son oreiller et regarda la petite chatte blanche qui venait de fermer la porte de sa chambre.

- Comment en est-il arrivé là ? Demanda Elora, les yeux pleine de larmes.

- Il voulait simplement le pouvoir... Seulement, il n'a pas été choisi.

Sharuru monta sur le lit et se plaça juste à coté d'Elora.

- Choisi ? Il n'était pas le seul ? Continua Elora.

- Non. Il avait trois autres frères et une petite sœur.

Sharuru marqua une hésitation.

- Mais il... Il n'a pas été choisi. Alors, il se débarrassa de tous ses frères ainsi que de sa sœur et tua aussi son père.

Elora cacha sa bouche avec sa main, horrifiée de ce que Sharuru lui racontait.

- C'est un monstre... Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui puisse l'arrêter, le faire tomber ?

- Malheureusement non, hormis peut-être Gildartz, son maitre. Mais il a voulu arrêter d'avoir à faire avec la famille royale. Il a demandé à Shaytan qu'il ne lui ferait rien si il laissait sa famille tranquille et lui laissait un laissé-passé pour voyage en dehors de Fiore. On ne sait pas où il est, seulement sa famille vit à Magnolia.

Elora soupira, il n'y avait aucun espoir. Elle devra alors resté ici à regarder la folie de Shaytan se déchainer sur le peuple. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour l'arrêter.

Sharuru brisa le silence, sans la regarder, elle prononça :

- Je lui ai prédit une prophétie. Son futur. Je lui ai dit qu'il se fera vaincre par un Dragon Slayer comme lui.

Elora tourna sa tête vers elle, avec une lueur d'espoir.

- Mais c'est sans espoir !

Sharuru craqua à son tour.

- Il tue des Dragons et fait exécuter des Dragon Slayer ! Ils s'éteignent tous maintenant ! Personne ne pourra le battre ! Surtout si cela doit se passer dans dix-huit ans !

Elora n'avait dit aucun mot. Elle comprit que tout ceci était donc le seul moyen. Pour elle, c'était de l'espoir toujours pas détruit. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur son ventre et sourit. Shaytan était beaucoup trop gentil avec elle, il ne lui ferait aucun mal et il la laisserait faire.

- Il tue les mauvais Dragon Slayer, car celui-ci sera unique, il aurait son sang qui coulera dans ses veines.

Les yeux de Sharuru s'écarquilla, pourtant elle n'avait entendu que la moitié de la phrase que venait de dire Elora. La rosée se releva et se dirigea vers sa porte.

- Que faites-vous, ma Reine ?

Elle se retourna avec un sourire apaisant.

- Tout va bien. J'ai la solution.

Elle sortit.

Elle se rapprocha timidement des appartements de son « mari ». Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait, elle entendit la voix de sa grand-mère qui était un écho dans sa tête.

_« ____Elora, rappelle toi, tu ne dois jamais donné ta virginité à qui que se soit, sinon, la porte des ténèbres qui est en toi s'ouvrira.__»_

___Pardonnez-moi, Mama Flo, _Pensa-t-elle.___Mais il faut que je le fasse, je me fiche de ce qu'il m'arrivera, je veux les sauver. _

Elle arriva devant une immense porte qu'elle connaissait. Elle l'ouvrit sans permission et rentra à l'intérieur. Elle aperçu Shaytan qui s'était retourné avec furie mais il se calma vite lorsqu'il la vit. Elle fit un sourire, sans sincérité.

- Mon roi, j'aimerais que pour cette nuit seulement, je puisse vous offrir ce que j'ai de plus chère.

Il rougit à ce qu'elle venait de dire. La nouvelle reine se dandina vers lui afin de le charmé.

- S'il vous plait, juste pour cette fois.

Elle colla rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Malgré que ce faux baisé le dégouter, elle était charmée par le goût épicé qui se dégager.

___« Pitiez, faites que cela marche. »_

___**A suivre... **_


End file.
